Tu aurais dû me dire
by kittyfree
Summary: Pour la Saint-Valentin !


**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, romance, yaoi

**Ndla :** bonne Saint-Valentin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tu aurais dû me dire… **

La grande horloge du hall indiquait vingt-et-une heures lorsque Duo pénétra dans le vestiaire réservé au membre du corps médical de l'hôpital universitaire de Sanc.

Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir finir sa garde dans les temps.

La journée avait été particulièrement calme, ce qui était une très bonne chose, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des urgences pédiatriques.

Il y avait eu quelques petits bobos chez les enfants et quelques grosses frayeurs chez les parents mais aucun cas grave à l'horizon.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait été engagé, ce jeune médecin de vingt-huit ans en avait vu de toutes les couleurs… et parfois même des cas à la limite du soutenable. A tel point que de temps en temps, il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de choisir ce métier.

Mais la passion qu'il nourrissait pour son travail reprenait vite le dessus et suffisait à elle seule à le faire avancer.

En y repensant, Duo avait de la peine à réaliser tout le chemin qu'il avait parcouru en une dizaine d'années. Adolescent, son avenir ressemblait plus à celui d'un futur délinquant qu'à celui d'un brillant médecin.

Son enfance difficile, la perte de ses parents et ses problèmes de scolarité dus à une dyslexie détectée tardivement, n'avaient fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et avaient pendant longtemps nourri sa rancœur envers la société toute entière.

Mais un jour sa vie avait croisé celle de quatre autres lycéens.

Et là, tout avait changé.

Contre toute attente, Duo s'était trouvé une « famille ». Peut-être pas au sens où tout un chacun pouvait le concevoir mais pour l'adolescent paumé qu'il était, cela avait représenté bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

_**Flashback**_

La première personne qui était entré dans sa vie, de manière pour le moins « fracassante », avait été Wufei Chang.

Duo et lui s'étaient pris de bec pour une broutille lors de leur première année et leur dispute avait très vite dégénérée en bagarre au sein même du lycée. Ils avaient fini à l'infirmerie avec un œil au beurre noir pour Wufei et une arcade fendue pour Duo.

Averti par l'infirmière scolaire, le proviseur avait débarqué exigeant des explications ainsi que le nom de celui qui avait déclenché cette altercation.

Aucun des deux lycéens avait répondu… et forcément les sanctions étaient tombées.

Wufei, qui jusqu'alors n'avait jamais eu de problème, écopa d'un mois de retenue tandis que Duo, déjà un habitué des avertissements, fut sanctionné d'expulsion. Naturellement, la réaction de ce dernier ne s'était pas faite attendre car bien que peu motivé à se rendre chaque jour au lycée, Duo était suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître qu'un renvoi définitif serait un poids difficilement gérable dans un cv.

Mais malgré ses vociférations, le proviseur fut intransigeant et rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis si Wufei n'avait pas avoué de but en blanc être à l'origine de la bagarre… ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas.

Loin d'être dupe, le quadragénaire accepta tout de même cette explication et transforma l'expulsion de Duo en un mois de colle à faire en compagnie de son camarade ainsi que d'une mise à l'épreuve.

L'adolescent concerné n'avait soulevé aucune objection et une fois seul, il avait dévisagé Wufei en silence.

Il n'y eut aucun remerciement de la part du fautif.

Pas un mot.

Mais une sorte de « cessez le feu » s'était installé entre eux.

Les premières heures de colle se passèrent dans une parfaite indifférence. Aucun des deux adolescents ne semblaient prêter attention à l'autre. Ils se bornaient à faire le travail qu'on leur avait assigné.

Ni plus… ni moins.

Mais au fil des semaines quelques mots s'échangèrent, puis quelques phrases, puis quelques rires.

Un début d'amitié naquit et contre toute attente se fortifia avec le temps.

Et un jour, Duo finit par lui dire : merci.

Dès lors, un profond respect s'installa entre eux. Duo fit tomber les barrières qu'il avait soigneusement érigées autour de lui pour que plus personne ne puisse lui faire de mal et en échange, Wufei lui prouva que l'amitié n'était pas qu'un simple mot.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui lui présenta Trowa et Quatre, deux garçons inséparables.

Les deux adolescents, amis depuis l'enfance, paraissaient coexister en parfaite symbiose. Le plus âgé protégeait le plus jeune et ce dernier semblait apprécier cette attention à sa juste valeur.

D'abord intrigué par cette étrange relation, Duo avait fini par laisser ses questions de côté. Au fil du temps, ce lien si particulier était même devenu tout à fait « normal » pour lui.

Puis un jour, il en comprit les raisons… bien à contrecoeur d'ailleurs.

Le père de Quatre, qui avait fait fortune dans l'import/export, était à l'époque très connu et grandement apprécié par la haute société de Sanc. Intelligent, galant et respectable, cet homme d'affaires avait su se construire une réputation sans tâche.

Tout du moins si on ne grattait pas la surface.

Car lorsqu'on le connaissait très intimement, on pouvait voir que cet homme si « parfait » était au prise avec un démon des plus dangereux : celui de l'alcool.

Quatre détestait les soirs où son père buvait car il savait que très rapidement, cet exutoire ne lui suffirait plus.

Et il avait raison.

Les coups finissaient toujours par pleuvoir et c'était l'adolescent qui, irrémédiablement, en faisait les frais.

Sa mère, excellente dans son rôle d'épouse modèle, fermait les yeux sur la façon dont son mari « éduquait » leur enfant unique et préférait soigner son intérieur plutôt que les marques sur le corps de Quatre.

Duo n'en avait jamais rien su, jusqu'au jour où les coups furent portés avec trop de violence et que son ami se retrouva à l'hôpital.

L'affaire fut étouffée… naturellement.

La réputation sans tâche de la famille Raberba Winner devait le rester quoi qu'il en coûtait et jamais Duo n'aurait eu connaissance de ces faits si Trowa ne lui avait pas tout raconté… ou plutôt n'avait pas laissé libre cours à sa colère.

Lui, si calme et posé d'habitude, était arrivé au lycée dans un état de fureur sans précédent. Il avait fallu tout les talents de négociateurs de Wufei et toutes la force physique de Duo pour obliger Trowa à ne pas casser la figure à toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

Pendant plus d'une semaine, leur ami fut au bord du pétage de plomb. Puis, au fur et à mesure que l'état de santé de Quatre s'améliorait, le caractère calme de Trowa refit surface.

Un soulagement général naquit lorsque leur ami quitta l'hôpital et revint au lycée.

Mais malgré les soins assidus des médecins, des séquelles demeuraient encore visibles sur le corps de Quatre. Quelques bleus, un bras cassé porté en écharpe et une démarche un peu hésitante à cause d'une mauvaise foulure.

Rien d'irréparable… tout du moins physiquement car il fallut beaucoup de temps à leur ami pour se remettre et reprendre confiance en lui.

Pendant quelques semaines les coups cessèrent au sein du foyer des Raberba Winner, mais comme une mauvaise habitue dont on n'arrive pas à se défaire, les peurs de Quatre revinrent bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_**Fin du Flashback **_

Duo prit ses vêtements de ville dans son casier et se dirigea vers les douches. Il ôta sa blouse blanche sur laquelle était brodée son nom ainsi que la chemise et le pantalon verts gracieusement fournis par l'hôpital.

Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et attendit que l'eau soit à la bonne température.

Lorsque cela fut le cas, le jeune médecin se débarrassa de son boxer ainsi que de l'élastique qui retenait son abondante chevelure couleur miel et entra dans la cabine.

Ce fut presque avec délectation qu'il passa sous le jet d'eau chaude, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce petit moment de détente.

Perdu dans les souvenirs de ce qui lui paraissait appartenir à une autre vie, Duo se demanda la raison pour laquelle ses amis et lui avaient totalement rompu le contact. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles… mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'en avait pas donné non plus.

Il y avait d'abord eu les études.

Chacun d'entre eux avait choisi une école différente et parfois même dans des villes différentes (pour Trowa ça avait été carrément un pays différent).

Au début, ils se voyaient régulièrement, s'appelaient, s'écrivaient via le net…

Puis le régulièrement s'était transformé en occasionnellement…

Et enfin l'occasionnellement en rarement.

Le temps avait fait le reste et maintenant Duo aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il était advenu de ses meilleurs amis.

Pendant ses études de médecine, il n'avait pas réellement vu à quel point la distance s'installait entre eux… Ca avait été son erreur.

Mais cette bévue allait peut-être pouvoir être réparée grâce à l'invitation qu'il avait récemment reçue de la part du comité des anciens élèves et qui le conviait à la soirée organisée en l'honneur des dix ans de sa promotion.

C'était une excellente occasion de revoir tout le monde.

Wufei, Quatre, Trowa…

Et Heero.

Tout en offrant son visage au jet d'eau chaude, Duo se demanda si Heero serait présent à cette soirée.

_Heero… _

De tous ses anciens amis, le métis devait être le seul que le jeune médecin appréhendait de revoir.

Il faut dire que leur relation avait… quelque peu changé pendant le lycée.

_**Flashback**_

« 'ro… qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

Une bouche happée par des lèvres empressées.

Une main qui se perd dans une chevelure mi-longue.

Des souffles qui se mêlent, des peaux qui se touchent.

Des bassins qui se collent avec insistance.

Deux corps affalés sur un vieux futon rapiécé.

« On s'embrasse. », répondit le jeune homme avec une logique indiscutable avant de laisser ses doigts s'égarer sous un sweat-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock.

« Non… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Duo gémit.

Les doigts étaient descendus vraiment très bas.

« … qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire… »

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Heero et lui avaient fait l'amour.

Ca avait été leur première fois à tous les deux.

Ce fut une nuit pleine de maladresses et quelque peu douloureuse mais aussi une nuit emplie d'émotions fortes.

Malheureusement, cet instant unique avait pris fin et avait laissé la place à une matinée étrange.

Etrange parce que les deux jeunes hommes ne surent pas comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient franchi un pas important mais ils l'avaient fait sur un coup de tête. Et apparemment l'un d'entre eux le regrettait.

Tout du moins c'est ce qu'en avait déduit Duo.

D'ordinaire, Heero n'était pas quelqu'un de très expansif mais ce matin-là, son ami s'était fermé comme une huître. Impossible de déchiffrer ses pensées.

Refroidit par le comportement distant de celui qui avait été son premier amant, Duo s'était rhabillé en silence et était parti.

Depuis ce jour, Heero et lui n'avaient plus jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête… et n'avaient rien fait pour non plus.

Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de ce qui s'était passé.

Ils ne s'étaient plus touchés.

Un regret parmi tant d'autres… 

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que le jeune médecin coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche. Après s'être rapidement séché, il enfila des sous-vêtements propres et un jeans. Il passa ensuite une bonne demi-heure à sécher ses cheveux. Les températures de ce début d'année étaient beaucoup trop basses pour qu'il prenne le risque de sortir avec de l'humidité sur la tête.

Une fois parfaitement sec, il enfila un pull et prit dans son casier sa veste ainsi que son casque de moto.

Enfin prêt à partir, le jeune médecin se dirigea vers la porte des vestiaires, posa sa main sur la poignée… et resta immobile.

Il pouvait parfaitement entendre les rires des enfants qui chahutaient non loin de là.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Duo rebroussa chemin. Il retourna vers son casier, l'ouvrit et prit le carton d'invitation.

_Pourquoi pas !_, se dit-il.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard, Lycée Principal de Sanc, 20h37 **

Ce fut avec un peu d'appréhension que Duo entra dans le gymnase transformé pour l'occasion en salle de réception.

La soirée, qui venait à peine de commencer, semblait déjà connaître un grand succès s'il se fiait à la foule d'anciens élèves présents. En les observant, il se rendit compte que certains visages lui paraissaient familiers tandis que d'autres n'éveillaient aucun souvenir.

Laissant de côté les regards curieux ou parfois un peu perdus de ses congénères, le jeune médecin continua à parcourir la salle des yeux afin de prendre connaissances de l'organisation de la soirée.

Sur sa gauche avait été installé un immense buffet ou nourriture et boissons foisonnaient à volonté, tandis que dans le fond du gymnase une sorte de « résumé » de leurs années de lycée avait été préparé. Il y avait de nombreuses photos de classe, d'activités sportives et de sorties en tout genre. Quelques articles de leur ancien journal de lycée avaient été réimprimés pour l'occasion et figuraient en bonne place à côté de plusieurs trophées et autres récompenses.

Une vingtaine de personnes s'y étaient d'ailleurs attroupées et paraissaient s'amuser des coupes de cheveux et des vêtements dont ils étaient si fiers à l'époque. Leurs rires étaient partiellement couverts par la musique qu'une sono dernier cri, installée sur la droite près des gradins, dispensait sans discontinuation.

Au centre du gymnase, des dizaines et des dizaines de tables rondes avaient été préparées. De tailles différentes, elles étaient toutefois toutes décorées d'une nappe bleue et de petits lampions disposés en leur centre. C'était simple mais chaleureux et surtout cela permettait de discuter avec ses anciennes connaissances tout en prenant un verre ou en goûtant aux nombreux plats qui paraissaient des plus appétissants.

Malgré la neige que l'on pouvait voir tomber abondamment à travers les grandes baies vitrées du gymnase, l'ambiance à l'intérieur de la salle était très conviviale.

Et face à cette constatation le jeune médecin se détendit un peu.

« Duo ? Duo Maxwell ? », l'interpella une voix.

L'intéressé se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui paraissait le détailler d'un air agréablement surpris.

Il faut dire que le pantalon noir à la coupe impeccable ainsi que sa chemise d'un bleu identique à son regard mettaient sa silhouette parfaitement en valeur. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingts et de ses soixante-dix-huit kilos, Duo était un très bel homme. (Les entraînements hebdomadaires de basket-ball y étaient pour beaucoup)

Le Duo adolescent et filiforme avait laissé place à un Duo adulte au corps athlétique et très séduisant.

« Sally ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça et son sourire augmenta d'un cran.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

« Moi aussi. », répondit-il très sincèrement en s'approchant de son ancienne camarade de classe et en la serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras.

Sally avait été l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles Duo s'était tout de suite entendu à son arrivée au lycée. C'était peut-être dû au côté un peu « maternelle » que la jeune femme semblait avoir avec les personnes qui la côtoyaient. On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise avec elle et aujourd'hui encore, cette impression demeurait toujours présente.

« Tu es rayonnante. », dit Duo avant de remarquer un _léger_ détail qu'il avait jusqu'à présent totalement occulté. « Et tu es enceinte ! »

« De cinq mois. », précisa son amie avec une pointe de fierté dans le regard.

« Je dois avouer que la maternité te va à merveille tu es absolument magnifique. »

« Bats les pattes Maxwell ! », dit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Reconnaissant immédiatement le timbre de voix et cela malgré les années écoulées, l'interpellé s'empressa de se retourner pour faire face à Wufei Chang. Lui aussi s'était développé depuis le lycée. Légèrement plus petit que Duo, il n'en était pas moins bien bâti. Vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noirs d'un célèbre couturier, il avait tout du jeune cadre dynamique. La seule originalité résidait dans ses cheveux noirs qu'il avait ramenés en arrière et qui semblaient tout aussi longs que par le passé.

« Cette charmante créature est prise. », poursuivit Wufei avec un sourire en coin avant de s'approcher de lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. « Ca fait du bien de te revoir. »

« T'as pas idée à quel point. », répondit le jeune médecin aux anges.

Puis les deux hommes se firent face… et avant même que Duo ne puisse réagir, son ami le frappa derrière la tête.

« Hey !!! »

« C'est pour avoir disparu de la circulation. », se justifia Wufei.

« T'as pas été très bavard non plus depuis ces dix dernières années. », rétorqua-t-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

« J'étais très occupé. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Courtiser Sally n'a pas dû être une mince affaire. », poursuivit Duo en échangeant un clin d'œil avec la principale concernée.

« C'est vrai mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. », répondit Wufei en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour passer un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

« Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez mariés. »

« On ne l'est pas. », dit Sally. « Tout du moins pas encore. »

« C'est prévu pour le mois de juin, juste après la naissance de notre fille. », expliqua son compagnon. « J'espère que tu seras des nôtres ? »

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

« Ca nous ferait vraiment plaisir. », dit Sally avant de se tourner vers son futur époux. « Et bien il n'en manque plus que deux. »

« Deux ? », répéta le jeune médecin.

« Je dois encore remettre la main sur Trowa et Quatre. »

L'esprit de Duo ne mit pas longtemps avant de relever l'évidence que cette dernière phrase venait de faire naître.

« Donc si je comprends bien… », commença-t-il en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. « …tu as gardé le contact avec Heero ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Nous sommes associés. »

La surprise qui se peignit sur les traits de son ancien camarade de classe fut si flagrante qu'elle engendra un sourire chez le couple.

« Ils sont hackers. », expliqua la jeune femme.

« Hacker ? … C'est pas un truc illégal ça ? »

Wufei éclata de rire.

« En quelque sorte. En fait, nous testons les programmes de sécurité informatique de grandes entreprises… si tu préfères, ils nous paient pour craquer leurs défenses. »

« C'est du costaud. », répondit Duo avec un sifflement. « Ca doit être très intéressant comme travail. »

« Ca l'est. »

« Et tu travailles aussi avec eux ? », demanda-t-il à Sally.

La jeune femme fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Je suis employée dans l'une des banques qui a fait appel à leurs services. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous nous sommes revus après nos études. »

Le couple échangea un regard complice.

« Et toi ? », demanda Wufei. « Toujours accro au basket ? Ton rêve d'entrer dans une équipe professionnelle a fini par se réaliser ? »

« Non. J'ai dû me faire à l'idée que mes _talents_ sportifs devaient se limiter à des matchs amicaux. »

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent à la NBA. », intervint Sally d'un air très concerné.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. », rétorqua Duo très sérieusement avant de retrouver son habituel sourire. « En fait je suis médecin. »

Et là ce fut au tour de Wufei et Sally d'arborer un air de « poisson rouge hors de l'eau ».

« Faîtes pas cette tête-là. », se moqua le jeune homme. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment aussi surréaliste ? »

« Non pas du tout. Mais à l'époque tu ne voulais pas entendre parler d'études… alors t'imaginer en fac de médecine c'est… c'est… »

« Surprenant. », dit une voix étrangère.

D'un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'origine de cette intervention.

A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait un jeune homme de leur âge et qui, par son seul sourire, paraissait littéralement illuminer la pièce.

Plus ou moins de la même taille et stature que Duo, il les observait de son regard turquoise où l'amusement brillait avec force. Les quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient joliment sur son visage ainsi que l'ombre d'une barbe naissante semblaient renforcer le côté bienveillant qui se dégageait de lui. Vêtu très simplement d'un jeans un peu délavé et d'un sweat blanc, le jeune homme paraissait tout à fait à l'aise.

« … », dit Duo.

« Quatre ? », compléta Wufei.

« Salut les gars. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement où les trois hommes s'observèrent en silence. Puis, voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir bouger, Sally leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers la personne à l'origine de ce mutisme général.

« Laisse tomber Quatre. », dit-elle en l'embrassant. « Les bonds dans le passé ne semblent pas leur réussir ».

« C'est ce que je vois. », répondit ce dernier amusé avant de faire face à ses anciens camarades. « Dites quelque chose, sinon je vais devoir vous abandonner pour aller noyer mon chagrin en compagnie de Sally. »

Etrangement, cette pseudo-menace fit sortir Wufei de son immobilisme.

« Désolé… mais c'est que tu as tellement changé. », se justifia-t-il avant de s'approcher pour le saluer.

Les deux hommes partagèrent une accolade toute fraternelle. Puis, ce fut vers le « muet de service » que le blond se tourna.

« Duo. », l'appela-t-il.

« Quatre ?!?! »

« Ah… tu fais des progrès. », plaisanta son ami.

…

…

…

« Quatre ?!?! », répéta le jeune médecin en le dévisageant sans aucune retenue.

« Ah ben non… j'ai parlé trop vite. »

Voyant que Duo semblait vouloir rester en mode « chihuahua constipé », ce fut son ami qui fit le premier pas. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit tout simplement dans ses bras. Le jeune médecin mit encore quelques secondes avant de réagir et de le serrer à son tour contre lui.

« C'est dingue ce que t'as pu changer ! », murmura-t-il.

Duo put sentir le rire silencieux de Quatre avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

« En tout cas tu as l'air en pleine forme ! »

« J'ai pas à me plaindre. », répondit le blond.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Je suis éducateur spécialisé pour le service de la protection de l'enfance de Sanc. »

« Ca ne doit pas être un boulot facile. », fit très justement remarquer Duo. Lui, qui voyait passer très (trop) souvent des enfants maltraités, n'osait imaginer ce que cela devait être de partager leur quotidien en permanence.

« C'est un travail exigeant et prenant. Mais je dois avouer que je me suis trouvé dans cette profession. »

« Ces enfants ont de la chance de t'avoir. »

« Merci. »

Duo n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi épanoui et cela même durant les trois années qu'ils avaient partagées au lycée.

« On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir ? », proposa Sally en posant une main sur son ventre rond. « On discutera plus tranquillement. »

La suggestion fut immédiatement adoptée et pendant que le couple de jeunes fiancés choisissait une table, Quatre et Duo partirent en quête de rafraîchissements.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence… ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir atteindre le buffet. Un nombre important d'anciens étudiants s'y était déjà attroupé et cela n'était pas sans leur rappeler les traditionnels repas à la cantine.

Les deux amis prirent leur mal en patience et se mirent en bout de file.

« Alors comme ça tu es médecin. »

« En fait, je suis pédiatre. »

« C'est vrai ? Je dois avouer que de tous les métiers, je n'aurais jamais cru que la médecine t'aurait intéressée. Tu ne supportais même pas la vue du sang au lycée. »

« Quelqu'un m'a fait changer d'avis. »

« Ah oui ? Qui donc a bien pu réaliser un tel tour de force ? »

« … toi. »

Quatre ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il scruta son ancien camarade de classe cherchant dans ses traits une quelconque trace d'humour. Mais Duo était sérieux.

« Moi ? »

Son ami acquiesça avant d'avancer dans la file d'attente.

Quatre l'imita.

« Mais on n'en a jamais discuté… enfin… je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Tu as raison. Mais c'était un quotidien que tu vivais et dont nous étions les témoins. On était peut-être que des ados mais ça ne nous empêchait pas d'avoir la rage face à ce que tu étais obligé de subir… Et je ne voulais pas que d'autres gosses subissent la même chose sans que personne n'intervienne. »

« Je comprends. », répondit le blond en pensant à ses propres motivations lorsqu'il était entré au service de la protection de l'enfance.

« Je suis désolé Quatre. »

« Désolé ? Pourquoi ? »

« De ne pas être avoir fait quelque chose à ce moment-là. »

« Duo… tu l'as dit toi-même, on n'était que des gosses. »

« Peut-être mais… on aurait dû faire quelque chose… prévenir quelqu'un. »

« Trowa l'a fait. »

Ce fut au tour de Duo de montrer sa surprise.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Mon père a versé un pot de vin et le dossier a été classé aux oubliettes. »

« Quelle bande de salauds. »

« Et le père de Trowa a été muté à l'étranger. », répondit Quatre en avançant dans la file.

Mais Duo ne le suivit pas.

Pendant quelques instants, il resta figé sur place.

« C'est pour ça qu'il est parti ? », dit-il en le rattrapant.

Quatre acquiesça.

« Et pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai fugué. », répondit-il. « J'ai vécu dans la rue pendant quelques mois, j'ai galéré et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré un assistant social qui m'a aidé et m'a sortit de là. Il a fait face aux menaces de mon père et m'a défendu jusqu'au bout. Après ça… le temps a fait le reste. »

« Tu as encore des contacts avec ta famille ? »

« Plus depuis cette époque. »

« J'ai vraiment de la peine à imaginer tout ce que tu as dû traverser. »

« Il y a eu des périodes très difficiles mais c'est terminé maintenant. », répondit Quatre en souriant à son ami. « J'ai une vie agréable… bien que je sois obligé d'avouer que vous m'avez beaucoup manqué. »

Duo acquiesça.

« C'est pareil pour moi. Le temps a filé tellement vite que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'on s'était autant éloigné. »

Puis il se retourna vers Quatre.

« Il va falloir réparer ça. »

« En voilà une excellente suggestion. Et que proposes-tu pour rattraper le temps perdu. »

Tandis que Duo sortait mille et un projets de sa tête, Wufei les rejoignit pour les aider à porter les quelques collations qu'ils s'étaient empressés de prendre sur le buffet.

Les trois jeunes hommes retournèrent ensuite à la table où Sally les attendait et s'installèrent pour poursuivre leur conversation.

Tous les sujets y passèrent : les souvenirs de lycée, les bons comme les mauvais moments, les rêves que chacun d'entre eux avaient eus, puis leur parcours personnel et professionnel ainsi que leurs aspirations futures.

Pendant plus de deux heures et demie, ce ne fut que rires et conversations animés qui régna à leur table. De temps en temps, quelques anciens camarades passaient pour les saluer mais étrangement aucun d'entre eux ne restait. Comme s'ils se sentaient de trop.

Mais personne ne s'en plaignit à la table de Duo. Ils étaient bien ainsi, tous les quatre en train de discuter. Cependant, malgré leurs rires et leur bonne humeur, quelque chose manquait…

Leur _famille _n'était pas complète.

Et ce fut Duo qui semblait s'en préoccuper le plus. Il ne cessait de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la porte principale du gymnase, se détachant peu à peu de la discussion.

Interpellé par l'air absent de son ami, Wufei s'en inquiéta.

« Un problème ? »

« Non. », répondit Duo avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée. « Heero doit venir n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit en tout cas. Mais il voulait rentrer chez lui avant. »

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« C'est vrai que la soirée est déjà pas mal avancée. J'espère qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis. »

Malgré les années écoulées Duo ne put ignorer le léger pincement au cœur qui accompagna cette remarque.

« Je vais me chercher à boire. », dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait légère.

Il laissa ses amis poursuivre leur conversation et se leva pour quitter la table.

Mais contrairement aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées, ses pas ne le menèrent pas vers le buffet mais vers le fond du gymnase, là où le résumé de leur vie d'adolescent était exposé.

Arrivé à destination, les yeux de Duo parcoururent les nombreuses photos affichées et sans qu'il ne puisse réellement s'en empêcher, il se mit à la recherche d'un cliché bien précis… qu'il ne fut d'ailleurs pas long à trouver.

Dans la section « sport », bien au centre du tableau d'affichage, était épinglée la photo de l'équipe de basket sur laquelle Heero et lui posaient.

Un sourire naquit naturellement sur les lèvres de Duo face à l'air presque renfrogné que son ancien camarade affichait. De vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire… ainsi que des sensations qu'il avait soigneusement feint d'oublier.

_**Flashback**_

A chaque rentrée scolaire, l'entraîneur du lycée avait pour habitude d'organiser un petit tournoi ouvert à tous afin de choisir les membres de sa future équipe.

Même les anciens joueurs étaient obligés d'y participer s'ils souhaitaient réintégrer leur poste. Cela permettait, d'une part de leur mettre la pression pour ne pas leur donner la sensation que leur place était acquise et d'autre part, de donner l'occasion à des petits nouveaux de montrer ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre.

Il faut dire que l'équipe de basket-ball du Lycée Principal de Sanc était réputée pour la grande qualité de ses joueurs grâce notamment aux méthodes de qualification et d'entraînement du coach en place.

Bien qu'un peu réticent face à l'idée d'intégrer une équipe sportive, Duo avait tout de même fini par tenter sa chance au début de sa deuxième année. La passion qu'il nourrissait pour ce sport ainsi que le fait que ni Trowa, ni Quatre, ni Wufei n'éprouvent le moindre intérêt pour cette discipline, avaient dissous ses dernières réticences. Il fallait bien avouer que jouer seul face à un panier de basket pouvait se révéler lassant à la longue.

Beaucoup d'étudiants s'étaient inscrits et afin de pouvoir juger au mieux des qualités de chacun, l'entraîneur Kushrenada les avait séparés en petites équipes. Chacune d'entre elles devaient s'affronter à tour de rôle et montrer ce dont elles étaient capables. Le coach observait et notait à côté de chaque nom qu'elles étaient les personnes qu'il souhaitait garder et celles qui seraient disqualifiées.

Les premières équipes à s'affronter furent celles de Duo et Heero.

Au départ, tout se passa en douceur. Chaque joueur prenait ses marques, essayant de percevoir les capacités de ses adversaires ainsi que de ses coéquipiers. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que deux adolescents ne sortent distinctement de la masse de joueurs. Il était clair que leur maîtrise du jeu dépassait de loin celle de leurs camarades et bien vite, ce qui devait être un jeu d'équipe se transforma en un duel opposant Duo et Heero.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que les deux adolescents prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à s'affronter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure seulement, l'opinion de ce qui serait leur futur entraîneur fut faite.

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans l'équipe officielle du Lycée et dès lors, la vie de Duo fut nettement plus pimentée.

Les entraînements étaient attendus avec impatience et chaque minute passée sur le terrain de basket était employée dans un seul but : battre Heero.

Leur entraîneur avait bien compris qu'une sorte de compétition était née naturellement entre les deux joueurs et loin de s'en plaindre, il utilisait cette rivalité pour les pousser au maximum de leur capacité, les mettant automatiquement l'un contre l'autre pendant les entraînements.

Mais rapidement, le son du ballon rebondissant sur le sol du gymnase se mit à résonner bien après les heures d'entraînement.

Et le duel Heero/Duo se transforma en quelque chose de bien plus intense.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Leur relation avait laissé à Duo un petit goût de fruit défendu.

Personne n'en avait jamais rien su et aujourd'hui encore, le jeune médecin se demandait ce qu'il serait advenu s'ils avaient choisi d'affronter les conséquences de leurs actes plutôt que de fuir.

Peut-être seraient-ils encore ensemble ?

Peut-être y auraient-ils eu d'autres nuits ?

_Peut-être… _

_Peut-être…_

Duo sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Un peu comme si un courant d'air extérieur s'était infiltré dans le gymnase surchauffé.

Ou comme si quelqu'un l'observait avec insistance.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner en direction de la salle. Son regard parcouru la foule qui chahutait joyeusement pour tomber tout naturellement sur la table de ses amis.

Il y avait Sally, Wufei et Quatre … mais aussi deux nouveaux arrivants.

Dont un qui ne cessait de le fixer n'écoutant apparemment aucun mot de la conversation.

Vêtu d'un manteau noir mi-long parfaitement coupé et d'un pantalon à pince de la même teinte, il se dégageait de lui une forte aura d'assurance, comme si cet homme possédait le monde entre ses mains et qu'il en était parfaitement conscient.

Une chevelure sombre coupée courte tombait en mèches rebelles sur un regard d'un bleu aux nuances de gris. Un nez fin, des pommettes hautes et des lèvres pleines complétaient une silhouette déjà extrêmement séduisante.

Mais de tous ces atouts physiques, seul le regard de son vis-à-vis semblait captiver Duo. Malgré la distance, malgré la foule qui était présente dans le gymnase, rien ne n'avait plus d'importance que ces deux orbes cobalts qui paraissaient sortir tout droit d'un vieux souvenir.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, le jeune médecin murmura le prénom dans un souffle.

« Heero. »

Le bruit était bien trop grand pour que quiconque ne prête attention à son chuchotement. Cependant, un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'interpellé, comme s'il avait été le seul à l'avoir entendu.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, sans quitter Duo du regard, et parla à Sally. Cette dernière acquiesça avant de se replonger dans la discussion animée qu'elle partageait avec Quatre.

Ce bref instant permit à Duo de sortir de sa léthargie.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il vit son ancien coéquipier se diriger droit vers lui. Le jeune médecin dut se faire à l'idée qu'un « face à face » serait maintenant inévitable.

Cependant, plus le regard bleu-gris se rapprochait, plus Duo sentait grandir en lui une envie folle de prendre la fuite. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui hurler de partir, de quitter immédiatement ce gymnase mais malgré ce sentiment d'urgence, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, un peu comme un animal terrorisé pris dans les feux d'une voiture.

Il sentait les battements de son cœur résonner à ses oreilles.

Il avait peur de le revoir mais paradoxalement en demeurait tout aussi impatient.

Il voulait partir mais mourrait d'envie de rester.

Bref…

C'était le chaos le plus total dans sa tête.

Et bien entendu, ce fut à ce moment précis que l'inéluctable se produisit.

« Bonsoir Duo. »

Deux mots prononcés le plus simplement du monde, deux mots dits avec une voix grave et chaude, deux mots qui obligèrent le jeune médecin à reprendre contenance.

« Bonsoir Heero. »

« Ca faisait longtemps. »

« Oui, presque dix ans. »

« Tu as l'air en forme. »

« Merci, toi aussi. »

Et voilà comment démarrer une conversation le plus platement du monde, se dit Duo en essayant de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Mais rien n'y fit et son vis-à-vis qui ne cessait de le dévisager ne l'aidait pas du tout !

« Euh… qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? », demanda le jeune médecin qui tentait une approche presque naturelle.

« Je fais aller… et toi ? »

« Je… euh… je… fais aller aussi. », balbutia-t-il surpris par la réponse bateau de Heero.

Puis, il se rendit compte du petit sourire en coin du brun et là… il comprit.

« Tu serais pas en train de te payer ma tête par hasard ?! »

« Juste un peu. », répondit son ami en riant. « Désolé j'ai pas résisté, tu avais l'air si mal à l'aise. »

« A qui la faute ! »

« Je plaide coupable. »

Heero leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« T'as pas changé. », marmonna Duo en se rappelant à quel point il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire sortir de ses gongs à l'époque du lycée.

« Toi par contre tu as beaucoup changé. », répondit Heero en le déshabillant du regard.

Il fallut tout son sang-froid à Duo pour ne pas rougir comme une adolescente pré-pubère.

Il se détestait de perdre ainsi ses moyens face à cet homme.

Il se détestait d'être aussi sensible à ce regard presque magnétique.

Mais bordel !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait adorer ça.

« Tu es venu avec quelqu'un ? », dit le châtain en essayant de détourner à la fois la conversation et l'attention de Heero sur quelque chose d'autre que sa petite personne.

« Avec Trowa. »

« Trowa ?! »

Le jeune médecin se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour observer la table où ses amis discutaient joyeusement et effectivement, il ne fut pas long à le reconnaître.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu à Sanc. »

« Il est arrivé ce soir, je suis passé le prendre à l'aéroport. »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard. »

« Tu m'attendais ? »

La question avait été posée avec sérieux et calme. Aucune trace d'amusement ou de faux-semblants.

Duo retourna son attention sur Heero mais mit cependant quelques secondes avant de parler.

« Wufei avait dit que tu viendrais donc… »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Tu m'attendais ? »

…

…

…

« Oui. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les traits de Heero.

Sourire que Duo lui rendit.

« Tu joues encore ? », demanda le brun en désignant les photos sportives.

Le jeune médecin le remercia intérieurement pour ce changement de conversation.

« Un peu… et toi ? »

« Je n'ai plus touché à un ballon de basket depuis la fin du lycée. »

« Ca ne te manque pas ? »

« Beaucoup de choses me manquent de cette époque-là. »

Duo acquiesça en silence avant de poursuivre sur un sujet plus d'actualité.

« Wufei m'a dit que vous étiez associés. »

« Depuis deux ans. »

« Vous avez su garder le contact… c'est une bonne chose. »

« En fait pas vraiment. On a suivi la même filière mais dans des universités différentes. C'est au moment des examens que l'on s'est revu. Après l'obtention de ma maîtrise, j'avais envie de monter ma propre boîte, j'ai contacté Wufei, ça l'a intéressé alors on a tenté le coup. »

« Et ça marche ? »

« On a pas à se plaindre. Avec les avancées de l'informatique, les entreprises doivent sans cesse se renouveler pour rester à la pointe de la technologie surtout au niveau de la sécurité. »

« C'est une filière pleine d'avenir. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. »

« Je dois avouer être impressionné par ce que vous avez fait. Monter son entreprise aussi jeunes… peu de gens peuvent se vanter de l'avoir fait. »

« Il suffisait de se lancer. La difficulté n'était pas si grande que ça. »

« Modeste en plus. »

« Non, juste réaliste. », répondit Heero. « Il y a des gens bien plus méritants… comme toi par exemple. Prendre soin des autres n'est pas quelque chose à la portée de tous. J'aurais été incapable d'être médecin. »

« Comment sais-tu … ce sont les autres qui te l'ont dit ? »

« Je t'ai croisé à l'hôpital il y a presque un an. Mais tu ne m'as pas vu. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas interpellé ? »

« Tu étais avec tes amis, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. »

« Me déranger… Heero !!! » rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche. « Tu aurais dû m'appeler, me faire signe. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurai dû faire... surtout vis-à-vis de toi. »

Duo fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Il était sur le point de « cuisiner » plus en avant son ancien camarade lorsqu'il se fit interrompre.

« Vous faîtes bande à part ? »

Le jeune médecin se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Trowa.

D'une tête de plus qu'Heero et lui, le nouveau venu les observait en souriant. Duo retrouva sans difficulté cette impression de calme dans les traits de son ami. Les années avaient certes passées mais le brun semblait le même, si ce n'est une musculature un peu plus développée et un bronzage qui trahissait son exode professionnel. Le tout était parfaitement emballé dans un pantalon brun et une chemise beige bien trop légère pour la saison.

« Tu as l'air de sortir d'une pub pour Air Wing. », plaisanta Duo avant de s'avancer vers son ami et de le saluer chaleureusement.

« Ca fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis arrivé et tu es déjà en train de me chambrer. »

« Que veux-tu … faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. »

« C'est ce que je constate. », répondit Trowa amusé.

« Combien de temps restes-tu à Sanc ? »

« Indéfiniment. On m'a proposé un poste de traducteur à l'Organisation Mondiale de la Paix et j'ai accepté. »

« Donc… tu t'incrustes ? »

« Je m'incruste. »

« Va falloir fêter ça. », annonça Duo.

Trowa et Heero acquiescèrent de bonne grâce avant de suivre leur ami et de retourner à leur table.

A partir de ce moment-là, les heures s'écoulèrent à une vitesse phénoménale. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'y prêta attention. Seul comptait la complicité qu'ils avaient connue par le passé et qui semblait s'être rétablie le plus naturellement du monde.

Cependant, vers une heure du matin, Sally commença à montrer les premiers signes de fatigue. Il faut dire que la soirée avait été riche en émotion et que la future maman, bien que ravie de revoir ses amis, avait de plus en plus de peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

Après quelques protestations de la part de la jeune femme, Wufei finit tout de même par la convaincre qu'il était temps de rentrer.

« Attendez, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. », dit Duo en se levant à son tour.

« Tu veux déjà partir ? », demanda Quatre étonné.

« Non, juste un besoin impérieux d'en griller une. »

Et pour appuyer ses dernières paroles, il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de l'une de ses poches.

« Vous n'avez pas honte Dr Maxwell ? »

« Promis… demain j'arrête. », lança Duo avant d'enfiler sa veste et de partir à la suite de Wufei et Sally.

Le froid, qui les accueillit une fois les portes principales du gymnase passées, était saisissant. Le jeune couple ne mit donc pas longtemps à saluer une dernière fois Duo avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le parking du lycée, impatients de retrouver la climatisation de leur voiture familiale flambant neuve.

Duo les regarda s'éloigner tout en remontant au maximum la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Il sortit ensuite une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma d'un geste déjà mille fois exécuté.

Rapidement, le tabac se mit à rougeoyer et ce fut presque avec délectation que Duo inhala une première bouffée. Il laissa ensuite son dos s'appuyer contre le mur en béton du gymnase et leva son regard vers le ciel. La neige avait arrêté de tomber mais l'accalmie serait probablement de courte durée.

Duo espérait juste que les routes resteraient praticables encore quelques heures car il n'y avait rien de pire que de glisser sur une plaque de verglas en moto.

« Ca te tuera. »

Le jeune médecin tourna son visage pour voir Heero venir vers lui.

« Quoi donc ? »

« La cigarette… ça te tuera. »

« C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je finis un paquet. », répondit le châtain en prenant une nouvelle bouffée. « Et que je fais semblant d'oublier lorsque j'en commence un nouveau. »

« Tu es pourtant médecin, tu connais les risques mieux que personne. »

« C'est un des moyens que j'ai trouvé pour évacuer la pression. »

« Et quels sont les autres ? »

Duo sourit.

« Le sport pour commencer. »

« Ensuite ? », demanda Heero en se rapprochant encore un peu.

« La moto. »

« Intéressant. Il y en a d'autres ? »

Duo tourna son visage vers son ami.

L'épaule appuyée contre le mur et les mains dans les poches, Heero l'observait avec un calme presque déroutant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Heero ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'attends quelque chose de toi ? »

« Arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions. Tu me fais du rentre dedans depuis que tu es arrivé… j'aimerais savoir ce que tu me veux. »

Heero inspira profondément avant de quitter le bout de mur sur lequel Duo et lui étaient appuyés pour venir se placer face à son ami.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'attends de toi Duo. Le tout est de savoir si tu as envie de me les donner. »

« Depuis quand aimes-tu jouer les énigmes sur pattes. »

« Tu me trouves trop évasif… je dois pouvoir arranger ça. », répondit le brun en posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du médecin. Lentement, il se rapprocha de lui, lui laissant de toute évidence le temps de l'arrêter.

Mais Duo ne le stoppa pas.

Et après quelques secondes, des lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

Le jeune médecin se laissa faire, ses yeux demeurant fixés sur ceux de Heero, comme le défiant de poursuivre.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour happer avec plus de conviction celle qui lui faisait face. Duo répondit au baiser. D'abord avec application puis, au fur et à mesure des effleurements, avec plus d'empressement.

Ses paupières finirent par se fermer tout naturellement, oubliant de _voir_ pour mieux _ressentir._

Et ce qu'il ressentit lui plu énormément.

Lorsque leurs langues se frôlèrent sans demi-mesure, Duo leva sa main gauche et attrapa le manteau de Heero. D'un geste plein d'assurance, il le tira vers lui, jusqu'à sentir le corps du brun s'appuyer contre le sien.

Heero se laissa aller de tout son poids, ses paumes toujours fermement posées contre le mur de pierre.

Le temps défila sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne manifesta le moindre geste pour stopper leur passionnante activité. Mais des éclats de voix se firent soudainement entendre et les obligèrent à interrompre leur baiser.

Sans quitter sa position, Heero tourna son regard vers la source de cette interruption. Il ne vit qu'un petit groupe sortir de l'enceinte du gymnase et se diriger vers le parking. Leurs rires résonnaient dans la cour désertée à cette heure de la nuit.

Duo profita de cette diversion pour éteindre la cigarette qui continuait à se consumer entre ses doigts et qui allait finir par le brûler s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Une fois la dite menace écrasée contre le mur, il se prit à observer le profil de Heero. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son ancien coéquipier était devenu extrêmement séduisant, bien qu'au lycée déjà ses charmes ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Un bon nombre d'adolescentes étaient venues les voir jouer durant les matchs et Duo aurait parié que ça n'avait pas été uniquement pour les attraits du basket.

Qu'auraient-elles pensées en les voyant ainsi ?

Une fois à nouveau seul, Heero reporta son attention sur son ami. Il laissa un sourire apparaître lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son vis-à-vis l'observait avec attention.

« Tu me sembles bien songeur. »

« J'étais en train de me dire que nous étions un peu trop vieux pour nous bécoter dans les coins sombres du lycée. »

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« On rattrape le temps perdu. »

Duo laissa passer quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Le temps perdu ne se rattrape pas Heero. »

« Je préfèrerais m'en assurer en personne. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Nous deux… ensemble… on a déjà essayé et ça n'a pas marché. »

« On était deux jeunes idiots. »

« Et maintenant on est plus sages c'est ça ? »

« Non… juste plus vieux. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Duo mais malgré ce trait d'humour, ses appréhensions ne disparurent pas pour autant.

« Je ne sais pas. », répéta-t-il.

La seule réponse que lui donna Heero fut une main sur sa nuque et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser appuyé et exigeant qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'attirance qui les liait.

Pendant quelques instants, Duo oublia tout, si ce n'est la chaleur de Heero contre lui et son odeur épicée qui envahissait ses sens.

Lorsque le brun se décida à le _relâcher_, le jeune médecin resta quelques instants les yeux clos.

« C'est de la triche. », souffla-t-il en ouvrant ses paupières.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Heero se rapprocha à nouveau, prêt à tout faire pour convaincre Duo.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne put achever son geste. Une main sur son torse l'empêchait d'avancer.

Il leva ses yeux vers ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Duo l'observait, grave et silencieux.

« Tu ne veux pas. », constata le brun.

Il se détacha du jeune médecin, mettant une distance plus raisonnable entre eux.

Le froid vint tout de suite remplacer l'agréable chaleur qui avait envahit Duo pendant leur baiser et s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait volontiers attiré une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Juste pour ne plus sentir ce froid le glacer.

Juste pour ne pas ressentir l'absence de l'autre.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… après dix ans… Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû insister. »

Heero enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

« J'ai juste cru que… »

Il fit un mouvement négatif de la tête avant de soupirer.

« Oublie… je me suis trompé. »

« Tu ne t'es pas trompé Heero. »

Son ami le fixa une nouvelle fois, attendant la suite de son explication.

« C'est juste que… je sais pas… »

« Continue. », insista le brun.

« Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Heero, je veux dire pour moi. »

« Tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi non plus Duo. »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'es détourné de moi après qu'on ait… enfin tu vois. »

Le brun eut un léger sourire avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

« Tu as été le premier… »

« Pour moi aussi. »

« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. », dit-il d'un ton de demi-reproche. « Tu as été le premier… garçon pour lequel j'ai éprouvé de l'attirance. J'ai découvert une partie de moi que j'essayais d'ignorer depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Tu connais mes parents, tu sais de quelle façon j'ai été éduqué… Je ne voulais pas être différent, je ne _pouvais_ pas être différent. »

« Tu ne voulais pas de moi. »

« Oh que si je te voulais. Je te voulais au point d'en oublier tout le reste. Mais le lendemain matin… »

« Tu as eu peur. »

« Oui. », répondit Heero. « Ca n'est pas très glorieux. »

« C'est une réaction courante chez les ados mais tu aurais dû m'en parler. Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti en te voyant m'ignorer après ce qu'on avait partagé ? », rétorqua Duo d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Tu m'as blessé Heero et ça n'est pas en réapparaissant dix ans plus tard et en me mettant ta langue au fond de la gorge que tout sera oublié comme par magie. On n'est pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose là ! »

« Ca n'avait pourtant pas de te déplaire d'avoir ma langue dans la gorge. », rétorqua le brun un peu piqué au vif dans son orgueil.

« Comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix. », murmura Duo en pensant à l'attirance qui les liait tous les deux.

Mais Heero n'interpréta pas cette phrase de la même façon. Blessé, il se protégea de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

« Ne joue pas les victimes tu veux ! », dit-il d'une voix froide.

« Que veux-tu dire ?! »

Duo s'était décollé de son mur et avait fait quelques pas afin de se planter bien en face de son ancien coéquipier.

Les deux hommes se toisaient à présent dans une attitude totalement fermée. Il était difficile de croire en les voyant ainsi que quelques minutes plus tôt, ils étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu me reproches mes non-dits mais toi non plus tu n'as rien tenté. »

« Ca c'est la meilleure ! », siffla le jeune médecin quelque peu estomaqué par cette accusation. « J'allais quand même pas te harceler après… après… »

« Après quoi Duo ?!... Après que je t'ai fait l'amour ?! »

« Tu ne m'as pas fait l'amour ! Tu m'as baisé ! Mélange pas tout tu veux ! Si tu m'avais fait l'amour, je ne me serais pas senti aussi misérable après cette nuit… je ne me serai pas senti utilisé ! »

Heero ne répondit pas. Il ne faisait que le dévisager sans laisser plus aucune émotion transparaître.

« Tu me parles de tes peurs, du fait que tu refusais d'admettre ton homosexualité, mais as-tu seulement pensé deux minutes à moi. Tu crois que je ne possédais pas les mêmes craintes ! Je n'étais déjà pas considéré par les autres comme un ado _normal _alors je peux t'assurer qu'après ça j'étais très loin de m'adorer moi-même ! »

Duo s'interrompit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Mais l'attitude presque indifférente de son vis-à-vis ne l'aida en rien à museler ses ressentiments.

« Il m'a fallu du temps Heero, beaucoup de temps pour oublier ce qui s'était passé entre nous… et je dois avouer que je n'y suis pas arrivé totalement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de renier ce qu'il y a eu mais très honnêtement, je ne veux plus revivre ça ! »

Un silence lourd accueillit ces dernières paroles.

Et sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y prête attention, la neige se remit à tomber, rendant l'air aussi froid que l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux.

« Je crois que tu as tout dit. », répondit Heero d'un ton glacial. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à regretter d'être venu ce soir. »

Et sans plus un mot, il se détourna de Duo et retourna à l'intérieur.

Duo demeura encore un bon moment dans la cour du lycée. Il avait besoin de se calmer avant de ré-affronter la foule d'anciens élèves. Mais après une vingtaine de minutes, il n'eut d'autre choix que de retourner dans le gymnase.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il put constater que la table, où ses amis et lui conversaient si joyeusement plus tôt dans la soirée, était à présent vide.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Quatre, Trowa ou Heero.

Le jeune médecin jeta un rapide coup d'œil parmi les quelques personnes encore présentes à cette heure tardive de la nuit et fut soulagé de voir une tête blonde se détacher de la masse.

Il s'approcha de Quatre qui semblait être aux prises avec une ancienne camarade de classe quelque peu… éméchée.

« Je t'aime beaucoup Quatre… je t'aime vraiment… vraiment… vraiment… vraiment beaucoup. »

« Oui moi aussi je t'aime bien Dorothy mais tu sais il se fait tard et … »

« Tu sais… je le disais à Hilde avant… t'es un gars super… »

« Euh… merci. »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. », dit Duo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre.

« Oh ! Duo ! Tu ne nous déranges pas du tout ! », répondit son ami heureux de voir apparaître un éventuel moyen de se sortir des griffes de la jeune femme.

Mais le regard noir de Dorothy disait, lui, le contraire.

« Faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille Quatre. », poursuivit-il en feignant de regarder sa montre. « Je dois encore te ramener avant de retourner chez moi… en plus je dois prendre mon service super tôt. »

« Oui ! tu as TOUT A FAIT raison ! »

Le blond se tourna vers Dorothy et prit un air de circonstance.

« Ca m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser. »

Ce fut avec une moue légèrement boudeuse et une caresse sur l'avant-bras qu'elle se décida à le laisser partir.

« Merci. », dit Quatre après qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés de la _Menace Dorothy_ « Je savais plus comment faire pour m'en débarrasser. »

« A ton service. »

« Ne te moque pas. », grogna-t-il en voyant le sourire du jeune médecin.

« Moi ?! Jamais ?! »

« C'est fou comme je te crois. », marmonna Quatre avant de revenir sur une partie des paroles de Duo. « Tu dois vraiment aller bosser ? »

« Non. J'ai quartier libre demain... enfin plutôt aujourd'hui. », dit-il en regardant sa montre. « C'est déjà deux heures ! »

« Oui, la soirée a passé à une vitesse incroyable. »

Il acquiesça, l'air légèrement moins enjoué qu'avant.

« Dis-moi Duo… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Heero ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Et bien, il t'a suivi pour prendre l'air et lorsqu'il est revenu, il paraissait… je sais pas… différent. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ça lui passera. »

Quatre posa sa main sur le bras de son ami pour le forcer à lui faire face.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien. »

« Oui… oui… juste… de vieilles histoires qui ont la peau dure. »

Le blond le dévisagea pendant quelques instants encore avant de laisser tomber le sujet. Après tout, si Duo ne souhaitait pas en parler, ça n'était pas à lui de l'obliger à le faire.

« Trowa n'a pas pu attendre ton retour, il te salue bien et m'a laissé une carte pour toi avec son numéro de portable. », dit-il en lui tendant le petit bout de carton.

« Il est aussi parti ? »

« Et bien… il va vivre chez Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver un appartement et comme son _colocataire _semblait un peu pressé de partir, il a suivi le mouvement. J'ai proposé de le raccompagner plus tard mais il a décliné mon offre. »

« C'est pas très grave. Au pire, je le reverrai au mariage de Sally et Wufei. »

Quatre acquiesça.

Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter un peu pendant une petite demi-heure encore avant de se séparer. Ce fut sur le parking du lycée qu'ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et qu'ils se promirent de s'appeler dans le courant de la semaine.

Une fois seul, Duo se dirigea vers l'endroit où sa moto l'attendait sagement à l'abri d'un avant-toit. D'un mouvement souple, il s'installa sur le siège, avant de remonter la fermeture éclair de son blouson au maximum et de mettre ses gants pour éviter de finir congelé après seulement cinq minutes de route. Une fois chaudement paré, il enfila son casque et démarra en trombe.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre. La neige fraîchement tombée n'était pas encore suffisamment abondante pour être un réel risque. Il ne lui fallut donc qu'un petit quart d'heure avant d'arriver dans le garage de son immeuble.

Duo rangea soigneusement sa moto dans un box qui lui était réservé puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le jeune médecin s'y engouffra, impatient de retrouver la chaleur de son appartement.

Il appuya sur la dernière touche et les battants en inox poli se refermèrent sur lui.

Les dix étages furent parcourus en quelques secondes à peine et rapidement, Duo se retrouva devant la porte de son _Home Sweet Home._

Il en déverrouilla l'accès et pénétra dans son trois pièces.

Il avait emménagé il y a un an à peine, lorsqu'il avait obtenu le poste de médecin aux urgences pédiatriques de l'hôpital de Sanc. A l'époque, ça avait été une véritable aubaine de trouver un appartement aussi près de son lieu de travail, surtout que depuis quelques années, le marché immobilier de la métropole était littéralement saturé.

Les terrains constructibles étaient devenus quasi inexistants et forcément, les biens à louer de plus en plus rares. Ca avait été grâce à l'un de ses collègues, qui avait demandé sa mutation dans un autre établissement, que Duo avait pu récupérer cet appartement.

Situé au bord d'un grand parc, il avait l'avantage de donner sur une rue peu fréquentée et donc très peu bruyante. C'était un détail parmi tant d'autres mais pour le jeune médecin, il était d'une importance primordiale puisque ses gardes se passaient de jour comme de nuit. Il n'y avait rien de plus pénible que d'essayer de dormir en pleine journée avec le bruit du trafic comme berceuse (il parlait par expérience).

Mise à part ça, c'était un pied-à-terre sans prétention mais confortable.

Duo alluma une petite lampe installée près de son meuble TV avant d'ôter son blouson et de s'affaler sur son canapé.

Il laissa son regard s'égarer sur le plafond blanc, tout en réfléchissant aux derniers évènements survenus durant la soirée.

D'un côté, il s'en voulait de s'être montré aussi agressif envers Heero. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des gosses à cette époque-là et il était facile de lui reprocher un comportement qui remontait à dix ans.

Mais de l'autre côté…

Cette histoire lui avait fait mal. Vraiment mal. Il s'en rendait mieux compte maintenant qu'au moment où les faits s'étaient déroulés… cependant… ça ne justifiait pas entièrement l'attitude qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de Heero.

Duo se redressa sur son divan en grognant.

Il détestait quand il réagissait comme ça. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Il n'avait plus seize ans bon sang !

Des coups contre sa porte le firent sursauter et mirent un terme à ses pensées d'auto-flagellation.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était près de trois heures du matin.

Pendant quelques instants, le jeune médecin hésita à aller ouvrir. Y avait pas idée de venir déranger les gens à des heures pareilles.

Mais les coups eux ne lui donnèrent pas le choix.

Maudissant la personne qui s'obstinait contre sa porte, Duo dut se résoudre à aller passer un savon à l'indésirable.

Il mit ses plans à exécution et d'un geste aussi gracieux qu'un grand-père de quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans, il se leva de son canapé et se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée.

Il déverrouilla ensuite la serrure et ouvrit un peu l'accès de sorte qu'on puisse le voir sans obtenir une vue sur l'intérieur de son appartement.

Un air de réelle surprise se peignit sur ses traits.

« Heero ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je devais te parler. », répondit le brun comme si cette simple explication devait justifier son apparition tardive.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. Et je voudrais que tu m'écoutes sans prononcer une seule parole. »

Duo le dévisagea sans retenue.

« Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? », lança Heero avec une trace d'humour dans la voix que son ami ne sembla par percevoir.

« Me prends pas pour un demeuré tu veux. », grogna-t-il. « Vas-y je t'écoute. »

Le jeune médecin s'appuya contre l'encadrement de sa porte et croisa les bras, attendant vraisemblablement la suite.

Heero se rapprocha de lui et se pencha légèrement de sorte à avoir son visage bien en face du sien.

Pendant quelques secondes, Duo faillit reculer instinctivement. Mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder le moindre pouce de terrain à son ancien coéquipier que ce soit au propre comme au figuré.

« Je ne fuirai pas. », chuchota-t-il.

Haussement de sourcils perplexe chez Duo. Apparemment, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Je ne laisserai pas tomber Duo… pas cette fois-ci. Tu es en colère contre moi… soit, j'assumerai. T'as envie de me frapper… et bien frappe-moi. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour tourner le dos et partir. Je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne referai pas la même erreur. »

Heero se redressa, l'air nettement plus détendu.

« Je ne te donne pas le choix, tu vas devoir faire avec moi dans ta vie. Peut-être pas en tant qu'amant, puisque apparemment tu ne sembles pas vouloir renouveler l'expérience mais en tout cas en tant qu'ami. »

Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage avant qu'il ne se détourne de Duo sans aucun mot supplémentaire et qu'il reparte vers l'ascenseur.

Au moment même où il allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, une voix le retint.

« Heero. »

L'interpellé se tourna pour faire face au jeune médecin.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté l'encadrement de son appartement, se redressa et d'un geste sûr, ouvrit la porte en grand, comme une invitation silencieuse à entrer.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où ni Duo, ni Heero ne bougèrent.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes à peine avant que le brun ne réponde à l'invitation. Il s'avança vers son ancien coéquipier, ne lui adressant la parole qu'une fois le seuil franchi.

« Ami ? », demanda-t-il en tendant la main à Duo en signe de paix.

Le jeune médecin la prit sans hésitation avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Ami. », répondit-t-il avant d'ajouter « … et plus si affinité. »

**FIN**


End file.
